


wanting hurts worse than needing

by hyunggussoundcloud



Series: worth saving verse [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunggussoundcloud/pseuds/hyunggussoundcloud
Summary: "why don't you come sit with me?"





	wanting hurts worse than needing

**Author's Note:**

> minseok: is charming once  
> kyungsoo: i am just a hole i am just a hole i am just a hole i am just a hole i am just a hole i am just a hol-

junmyeon didn't see him to the airport.

xiumin, whose real name was minseok, was nothing that kyungsoo expected at all. he was about the same height as his younger brother, but he didn't look a day over twenty five. and he was forty? he was there waiting for kyungsoo with the bodyguards, looking absolutely pristine in a three piece suit and not a hair out of place.

he smiled at kyungsoo from behind his sunglasses, running a hand down the boy's face almost longingly. "he was right. i'm lucky he asked me to take care of you." was the first thing out of kim minseok's mouth when kyungsoo met him.

he assumed that neither of the bodyguards spoke korean, because minseok said something to them in what was definitely chinese, and they took all of kyungsoo's belongings, waiting for their boss to start walking.

he held his arm out for kyungsoo to take. "come with me, the car is waiting." something about the smile on his face had turned from welcoming to a bit predatory. he insisted kyungsoo take his arm, seemingly unwilling to move until it happened. they finally set off, kyungsoo's hand awkwardly tucked into the man's elbow.

when they got to his estate, he brought kyungsoo directly to a room. it was large, far too extravagent for someone like him. what was the eldest kim sibling thinking, anyway? kyungsoo was just there to work, and he voiced his confusion out loud.

minseok laughed at him. "i don't know what my silly brother told you, but you are a guest in my home, kyungsoo," he leaned against one of the bed posts with the smile that never seemed to leave his face. "you aren't here to be like one of my underlings, he asked me to take care of you, not put you to work." he pushed off, walking to where kyungsoo was still standing in the middle of the room. "think of this like a vacation." he murmured, face a bit too close to be comfortable.

and then kyungsoo was alone in his room, with his bags, but he didn't want to unpack anything. so, he flopped down on the bed and decided to take a nap. and, he probably should've thought about the fact that taking a nap would mean he wasn't tired enough to skeeo when it was actually... night. it was probably just the jetlag.

he decided to explore the house a bit. minseok probably wouldn't mind.

except that he was brooding in one of the first sitting rooms kyungsoo discovered. he had his shirt and suit pants on still, and he was staring out the window like some emo video game character.

"can't sleep?" he asked after kyungsoo awkwardly stared for awhile. "i can't either. i'm worried about my brother." kyungsoo hummed in reply, and minseok turned to the large couch. "why don't you come sit with me?" and he sat himself, legs spread in a near provocative manner, left arm over the back of the couch. 

so kyungsoo moved to sit on the other side, but was pulled closer, and closer until he was straddling strong thighs and burning with shame.

"i'm surprised he moved on so fast... he was just agonizing over whether jongdae would want him to, but i can see why it was with you." his right hand snuck its way under kyungsoo's shirt, running up his back, almost like it was counting the notches of his spine.

"moved on?"

"oh?" his eyebrows lifted up to his hairline. "you didn't know? they were together. i don't quite know... if it was romantic. on both sides. but they were together."

kyungsoo couldn't stop himself from crying then, and he let minseok comfort him, coddle him like a child. he was cooing at kyungsoo, and when he took kyungsoo to bed with him, all the boy could think about was the fact that he was better than junmyeon.

maybe it was time to give up.


End file.
